


Simple Things

by tinylittlerobots



Series: we were young once [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cloti Fall Festival 2020, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innocence, Romance, Secret Crush, Young Cloti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlerobots/pseuds/tinylittlerobots
Summary: How do you get a girl to notice you? Simple. Ignore her.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: we were young once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to capture the feelings of tenderness between Cloud and Tifa when they were preteens. They are very cute! For Cloti Fall Festival Day 1: Tender Feelings/Resilience. Enjoy!

Cloud knew it was rude to stare. His mother told him many times that people may take offence to it. But he couldn’t help it sometimes. How was he supposed to lay off his gaze on a girl so pretty? This girl was out of this world! Her dark hair was soft like the night under a spring breeze, layered like the outline of trees in the dark, framing a face that glowed as bright as the moon! 

Sitting at the back of class with no friends had its perks. He got his work done, he didn’t have to use precious brain energy to think of the right things to say in conversation, and most importantly, he got to stare at the girl of his dreams. Which, one day, he hoped he could make that girl part of his reality. 

For now, he was content with staring. Actually, if it were rude to stare, then he would say he was ‘admiring’ her. From a far. Always. It’s never rude to admire right? It was more so endearing. Atleast, that’s what he liked to think. 

Although, he liked to stare – um – admire… he came to terms with a fact that made his stomach flare. Number One: She was the prettiest girl of all Nibelheim. And Number two: He wasn’t the only boy in class who liked to admire…actually cross that out – stare at her. 

“One day I’m going to make Tifa my girlfriend!” 

“No way, she’d never go for you.” 

“Just you watch!” 

“Well, I’m going to marry her!” 

Cloud loathed every time he heard the neighbourhood boys say this. Even if he had the same idea in his head. Tifa had to know that she was pretty, cute, charming… but most of all special. Even if she did know, it’s not like she showed it. If she didn’t know, Cloud would gladly show her. He would just need to figure out how. 

He picked up his pencil. With lead touching the corner of his paper, stokes of grey took shape, a semi circle flowing down with straight lines. 

“You think she heard us?” 

“Nah.” 

“Good. Because I want her to be shocked that the coolest guy in class, aka me, the great Sergel, likes her.” 

Cloud received second hand embarrassment tenfold. What if Tifa heard them? He wondered how’d she react if she did. Or if she heard him say it. Well, Cloud wouldn’t say something so cringe. He’d seen enough romance movies to know what lines work, and what lines didn’t. Maybe he’d tell her that besides her beauty, she was warm hearted, kind, strong, smart, cool, tough, compassionate etc etc… He reminded himself to write a list of everything he liked about her when he got home.

Tifa was smiling, mid-conversation with Yuria. Nodding, with attentive eyes. Then she started to giggle, shaking her head. The ringing sound of her voice delighted Cloud’s spirits. Tifa waved her hand at Yuria as if she was swatting away an unconfirmed statement. Still with that joyous bubble in her laugh. 

Cloud smiled. 

Until Tifa turned around and caught him in her unwavering, tantalizing gaze. Her jaw fell slightly, but she closed it to smile back at his disappearing one. Her smile, different this time, was more like a beacon of warmth, rather than the amused one she had earlier. 

Right then and there, he was ready to melt into his seat. 

Gulping, Cloud shifted his eyes to the window. Yes, indeed, the birds looked nice perched atop the roofs next door. But so did Tifa. He was definitely not attracting her attention, nope, nope, nope, and he didn’t want to… 

He returned his gaze back to his paper. Picking up his pencil, he resumed his sketch. For the rest of the day, he ceased temptations of staring – erm – admiring her. From a far. Save it for another day, he thought. Or never do it again. 

When the bell rang to end their schooling for the day, Cloud was the first to get up and rush to the door. Accidentally catching a waft of her strawberry scented hair and feeling the warmth of her shoulder brush against his for a split second. 

“Cloud!” 

Unfortunately for her (fortunately for him), he was already out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is the first fandom I've written for in a long time. Feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
